Kingdom Hearts meets Kuroshitsuji
by sailorpluto16
Summary: What would happen if Ciel Sebastian Saix and an OC had an orgy? Lemon and crossover :D


Hello everyone and Merry Christmas! :3 This is my second crossover and it was also requested by my friend Scythenine. X3 The OC I'm using here was created a long time ago by me and Scythenine. His name is Lux and he's very adorable. Lux is also the crack child between Roxas and Xemnas. Roxas is the Mommy and Mansex is the Daddy. If you want a pic of him try looking on Kohakuume6 on Deviant art. I was sad that I wasn't able to do a Halloween Fanfic but I will be doing a Christmas one instead. I hope you all enjoy this and have a Happy Holidays.

Ciel was sitting in his office staring out the window as the snow fell around the mansion. He had finished his paperwork for the day. Sebastian knocked and entered the room with a pot of tea. "Young Master I have brought you some Earl Grey tea and Gateau Chocolate." The demon butler said as he poured the tea into the cup and served it alongside the cake. "How did you know I was in the mood for chocolate?" The teen smiled and sipped his tea. Sebastian smiled and leaned forward slightly and said. "I know you best Bocchan. I can always tell when you're in the mood for a certain desert." Ciel stabbed the desert with the fork and glared at his butler. The door opened with a bang and a certain redhead Shinigami came strutting in. "Hello Bassy. I'm here on business not pleasure unfortunately." The flamboyant man sighed and shut the door behind him. Ciel glared at Grell as he entered. The bluenette didn't particularly care for the redhead. "Grell can this wait?" The Raven asked. He didn't care for Grell anymore that his Master. The redhead could be quiet annoying.

Grell sighed and leaned on the wall near the window. "No it cannot. These weird black creatures have been popping up all over London lately and when they attack people they steal their heart and soul. We've tried to kill them but our Death Scythes don't seem to have any effect on them. I was wondering if you knew what they were Sebas-Chan?" Grell asked as he glanced at the fresh blanket of snow outside. Sebastian put his hand on his chin and thought for a few minutes. He looked up and poured Ciel another cup of tea. "No I can't say these creatures sound familiar to me at all Grell. However they do sound interesting." The Demon smirked. Grell shivered and winked at the raven. Ciel sipped his tea and turned to his ever loyal butler. "Sebastian I order you to find out what these creatures are how to defeat them and I want this done swiftly." Ciel stood up and moved to leave the room. Sebastian kneeled down and answered. "Yes, My Lord."

Before Ciel could take another step a dark portal opened under his feet. Ciel reached out and grabbed onto the Raven. Sebastian held onto the teen as tight as he could. "Young Master are you alright?" The demon questioned concern in his dark red eyes. Before the young Earl could answer white and black creatures jumped out of the dark void and knocked the demon away from his human master. "SEBASTIAN!" Ciel screamed as he fell. The hole closed before Sebastian could regain his balance. "Sebby these are the black things I was talking about." Grell kicked one as it jumped at him. Sebastian kicked and punched at the things surround them. The Raven and flamboyant Shinigami heard strange laughter and clapping coming from the corner. They turned and a tall man was standing there in a black leather coat with the hood covering his face. "Fight and fight but all you want but it won't make a difference in the end they'll eventually swallow you up. They almost always do unless you know how to kill them." The stranger in black chuckled.

Sebastian tossed at knife at him but as it reached him it burst into flames and melted. "That wasn't very nice of you. I would expect better manners from a butler." Sebastian growled at the lanky male. At least he hoped it was a male considering the hips were very much like a woman's. Grell glanced at the strange man and noticed something Sebastian didn't. "Tell me. Why do you lack a soul? Shinigami can always tell when a soul is absent. Why do not have a soul?" The redhead Shinigami asked. The stranger in black smirked and tossed off his hood. His slicked back fiery spikes reaching his shoulders and his emerald eyes shone like a fire was lit behind them. The upside down purple triangles under them making him look like a sad clown. "Oh that's an easy one. I'm what's known as a Nobody. We don't have souls or hearts. My name's Axel. A-X-E-L Got It Memorized." Axel said as to red chakrams appeared in his hands fire surrounding them. Grell and Sebastian looked confused for a moment. Axel smirked and charged at them.

Else wear Ciel wasn't doing much better. He had woken up in a strange room with a blonde kid. This kid hadn't spoken a word but he kept eating a strange smelling ice cream. The blonde was wearing a long leather coat with boots and black gloves. His hair spiked and swept slightly to the side. The kids' eyes were a deep ocean blue similar to Ciel's except that his held much more innocence. Ciel watched as he finished his ice cream. "Who are you and where the fuck am I?!" Ciel yelled at the blonde. Said blonde turned to him and smiled. "I'm Roxas and you're in The World That Never Was. It's where all of us Nobodies live. I'm also known as the Key Of Destiny. Number XIII of Organization XIII." Roxas bowed with a slight smile on his lips. Ciel looked at him as if the blonde had lost his mind.

The door opened and a boy with short and slightly spikey sliver hair entered the room. He also had big bright blue eyes like Roxas. But there was something off about this boy. The silverette had silver colored cat ears popping out of his head. "Mommy Saix puppy won't let me play with his cute pointy ears. I just wanted to decorate them for Christmas." The silver haired teen whined as he hugged Roxas and snuggled up to him. Ciel's eyes widened slightly. /How can the blonde be this strange boys' mother? Last time I checked men couldn't give birth./ Ciel questioned in his own mind. "Lux darling how many times do me and Superior have to tell you to leave Saix' ears alone? You know he doesn't like having his ears touched." Roxas scolded his son. Lux looked down at his feet. He felt bad about making mommy angry. He never liked it when mommy was angry, he got bitchy and slap-happy when he was angry. "I'm sorry mommy. Mew?" Lux looked up slightly with a cute and innocent expression on his face. Roxas' heart melted at that face. "Oh alright your forgiven my cute kitten." Roxas nuzzled his nose with Lux' nose.

Ciel looked about ready to throw up. His face was starting to turn slightly green. Lux turned to the pissed off and nearly sick teen and smiled. "Mommy he's so cute can I play with him?" Lux asked as he made a pouting face. Roxas nodded and left the room. He also locked the door behind him just to be sure that the young teen didn't get out. Lux smiled and pounced on the poor unsuspecting bluenette. Ciel cried out as he back hit the mattress. "Get off me you freak!" Ciel demanded. Lux looked at him and smiled. "What's your name? I'm Lux." The silver haired teen asked as he snuggled against Ciel. A light purr had started coming from his chest. Ciel blushed turned his head to the side. "My name is Ciel Earl of Phantomhive."

Back at the Phantomhive estate Grell and Sebastian were having a tough time holding back Axel. "I don't go easy on anybody. So I hope you two are ready to be cremated. This is going to be a lot of fun for me!" Axel sent his chakrams flying at the Raven and the Shinigami. Grell blocked both of the deadly weapons with his personally modified Death Scythe. The Chakrams bounced right off the chainsaw and embedded into the wall behind Axel. The flamboyant Shinigami had been knocked back and hit hard against a support beam inside the wall. The blow had knocked him unconscious. Sebastian turned to look at the redheaded Nobody. "What is it that you want with us?" The demon asked as he threw a few knives at Axel while his back was turned.

One knife pieced his shoulder but the others missed. Axel yanked the knife out and glared. "I'm actually following my Superiors orders. His word is absolute. 'Kill everyone in the Phantomhive Manor that will try to rescue the boy.' Superior somewhat knows what's best. Now I just need to kill you and that Shinigami then I can get home to my Roxy." Axel grinned as he pulled his beloved Chakrams out of the walls. Sebastian growled and his eyes glowed a bright fuchsia. "If you think that you can kill a Demon and a couple of Grim Reapers then you best think again isn't that right Ronald Knox and William T. Spears." Sebastian smirked and turned to the two Shinigami standing in the doorway. Ronald glanced at William then ran over to Grell. "Sempai!" The young Shinigami kneeled down in front of his friend and mentor.

The usually stoic William made his way over to stand next to Sebastian. "Knox get Sutcliff out of here and to the infirmary. I'm sure he's fine but you never know with a head injury." William ordered as he glared at Axel. The half blonde nodded and picked up the flamboyant redhead and ran from the room. Axel glared right back at the black haired Shinigami. "Are you going to try to save the young Phantomhive as well you useless Shinigami?" Axel asked as his Chakrams ignited in flames. William's eye twitched and he pushed up his glasses. "I have no reason to try to save young Phantomhive but I will however defend the honor of the Shinigami name and Reaper Sutcliff. I am the only one allowed to cause physical harm to that disgrace." William growled as he knocked the Chakrams right outta Axel's hands by just extending his Death Scythe.

Sebastian threw several silver knives at Axel. The knives were blocked easily by a large claymore. "Axel honestly must you always pick fights where ever you go?" Saix questioned the pyro. He could already feel a headache coming on. Axel looked between Saix and William. /They're so much alike personality wise but in looks they couldn't be further apart./ Axel thought as he kept looking between his friend/boss and the stoic Shinigami. Saix was getting impatient waiting for the redheaded pyro to give him an answer. The long haired bluenette sighed and hit Axel very hard on the head. "You will answer when a superior talks to you Lea. How many fucking times do we have to go over this you fucking idiot? God sometimes I wonder how the fuck Roxas can stand you." Saix growled. He was not happy. Then again the only time he was happy was when he was snuggled into the arms of his cute lil neko Lux. Axel rubbed the lump he knew would form there soon enough. "My Roxy loves me and if I don't pick a fight then I'm not having any fun. By the way Isa I'm on orders from Superior to kill anyone who would try to save the Phantomhive brat, which I think that little Lux is 'playing' with him right about now." Axel said with a smirk on his face.

Meanwhile in the World That Never Was. Lux was making out with the young Earl. Ciel usually was allergic to cats but this cat didn't make his allergies act up. Lux pulled back and kissed Ciel's neck. "Your skin is so soft." Lux whispered hotly in his ear. Ciel shuddered at the feeling of hot breathe on his neck. The young teen could feel his member getting hard in his pants. He let out a small moan and leaned into the silverette's touches. "Oh God why does my body feel this way?" Ciel asked with glazed eyes. Lux smirked and kissed him again. "It feels good 'because you're a horny teenager and any sexual stimulation will feel good to you." The silver haired neko answered. He let his hand slide down and cups the bulge in the younger teen's trousers. The sound of the door unlocking caught the attention of both teens. Saix entered the room with Sebastian in tow. "Sebastian!" Ciel panted. Lux' hand hadn't stopped kneading his arousal instead it actually sped up.

Sebastian's eyes widened at the sight of his Young Master in the throes of pleasure with a neko. The demons eyes slightly drifted to the neko. The neko ears started to twitch. "My Saix Puppy is here. Do you guys wanna join us?" Lux asked as he undid the young Earls shirt. Saix smirked and locked the door so all four of them were trapped inside. He reached over and tossed the demon onto the bed. Sebastian gasped. Only his Young Master can treat him this roughly! Ciel stared at his Demon butler. "Sebastian I need it! Oh god please someone fuck me! Please!" Ciel begged and demanded. Sebastian smirked and pulled the child Earl flush against his chest. "Yes, My Lord." The Ravenette kissed his Master. Saix came over and kissed his little Neko. Lux smiled and kissed him back. The older Bluenette stripped his lover as the Raven did the same with his own lover. "Saix Puppy I want either yours or Sebastian with Ciel inside me. At the same time." The Silverette Neko requested. Ciel turned beat red. He had never topped a man before or even bottomed for one before. In one night the young Earl was going to experience both pleasures of being both Seme and Uke.

Sebastian smirked and slid Ciel's trousers and under garments off his slim hips. The clothing fell to the floor. Ciel blushed as a hand slowly wrapped around his heated member. "Lux suck it please." The smaller Bluenette practically begged. The silver haired teen chuckled then took the smaller erection into his mouth and down his throat. He moan and kept sucking the dick in his mouth. Saix watched then reached into the bedside table and pulled out a jar of French vanilla flavored lube. "French vanilla I figured you for more of a spicy kind of guy." Sebastian said as he took the lube and spread some on all of his fingers. The demon handed the jar back to the Berserker and slid his fingers against his Young Masters puckered entrance. Ciel moaned and pushed his ass against those sinful fingers. Lux gave a particular hard suck and brought his fuzzy cat tail to message the young Earl's balls. Saix smirked as he watched the Guard Dog writher in pleasure. He took some lube and rammed three fingers straight up the poor silver haired neko's ass. Lux threw his head back in complete bliss. "OH GOD SAIX!" Lux cried convulsing.

The Raven slid a finger into Ciel's ass. "Sebastian! More!" Ciel moaned. Lux smirked and kissed the younger bluenette's nipples. The extra sensitive buds perked up and hardened at the hot breath and the cold air. "Ya know Ciel I've never been taken by two men at the same time. And if it's ok with you and my Saix Puppy I want to have you and your Butler up my ass?" Lux asked. Ciel looked at his Butler then nodded at the Neko. Said Neko smiled. He reached for the lube and started to slick up Ciel's petite member. "Young Master who's dick would you like to have in your Virgin ass? Me or Saix?" Sebastian asked. The Berserker pulled Lux onto his back. Ciel blushed crawled onto Saix' lap. "Us dogs best stick together." He turned around and pulled the Silverette into his lap. Saix smirked and slammed his huge cock into the Earl's backside which also pushed the smaller teen's dick into the older teens' ass. Sebastian crawled over and gently slid his dick in beside his Bocchan's member.

Lux and Ciel screamed in both pain and pleasure. The two panted and leaned on each other. Lux never felt so full before. Ciel couldn't tell if he was in Heaven or was he in Hell. Saix and Sebastian looked at their lil lovers. They smirked and thrust into the two bodies beneath them. Ciel gasped and his hips slammed hard against Lux. Lux mewled and moved his hips along with both Ciel and Sebastian. The Raven leaned forward and nuzzled his face in those fluffy cat ears. Ciel chuckled and slammed his hips down to meet Saix then snapped them up into said Neko. The silverette was in Heaven. His ears were very sensitive and he loved when they were played with plus he was being fucked by such a cute boy. Saix smirked at the blissful expression on his lovers face. The demon and the Berserker grabbed the two teen's hips and really pounded into them. The Raven bite into the silverette's ear. Lux yelped and came squirting his cum all over Ciel's chest. Ciel and Sebastian moaned and reached completion soon after Lux followed closely by Saix. The four collapsed onto the bed panting. Ciel reached over and entwined his fingers with his Butlers.

"Young Master it's time to wake up." Ciel awoke with a start. He looked around the room and he realized he had fallen asleep at his desk. Sebastian had brought him his daily tea and cake when he found the Young Earl asleep and slumped over in his chair. He smiled before deciding it was best to wake the child. "Sebastian I had the strangest dream. We got sucked into an alternate universe where me and you had sex with a Neko and a Puppy man. It was all so weird. The Neko didn't even bother my allergies and he was kind of cute actually." Ciel blushed as he thought of Lux' face in the throes of ultimate bliss. Sebastian served his Master the tea and cake. "Today we have Chai tea and a lovely Chocolate and Mint Parfait. That dream does sound a bit unusual. It's best that you forget it so it doesn't interrupt your work and further My Lord." Sebastian bowed. Ciel sighed and ate his cake. "Sebastian I will take my supper in here later unless we are having a guest." The young Earl informed his Butler. Ciel sighed and got back to work but his mind kept wandering back to his dream.

Well wasn't that awesome! :D I will be updating Neko Boys as soon as possible! Have a Happy Holidays! :3


End file.
